No Barrier Between us
by KawaiiItaly
Summary: It seems like a normal day for you and your boyfriend, Ivan. Except...something is a bit off.


(( ...Well. I suck at writing. And with Russia. And plots. So, we'll see how this works out lol and Im writing this on an iPad at 12:00 at night...with a headache and nooooo sense of plot haha ))

RussiaxDeaf!Reader-No barrier between us

'Good morning, my dear.' Signed your Russian boyfriend, Ivan as you sleepily dragged your limbs off of your bed.

You smiled and signed back, 'Good morning. How did you sleep?' He replied with a thumbs up and a big hug, taking your small frame into his large, warm arms and squeezing you tightly. You really loved this man, a 'Gentle giant', but unfortunately most other people were scared of him. He could be quite intimidating, but never scary to you. He has signed repeatedly that's what made him fall hopelessly in love with you, no matter the communication barrier. You had been born deaf, but once the pale haired man had learned that, he quickly caught on to sign language.

He let you go and smiled. 'I love you, _' He happily moved his hands into the correct places to form the words he did everyday. You giggled and gasped a bit when Ivan picked you up bridal style and carried you down his stairs. You tilted your head in confusion, but he just shook his head and set you down at his table.

He returned just a minute later with a plate of (favorite food) for you and him. You smiled happily at the unexpected surprise, but ate anyway. You looked up at the Russian, food in your mouth, clearly enjoying what he made you, to see him studying your face. You raised a brow and he signed 'It's nothing.' then continued eating.

Once finished with the food, you started to get up when someone tapped your back. Ivan looked surprised but nodded at you. You turned around to see one of your best friends, Feliks, impatiently tapping his foot. The Polish man smiled and leaned past you, speaking to your boyfriend, then Ivan looked up in thought and nodded happily, his eyes obviously filled with joy and happiness.

You wondered just what the conversation was about when Feliks tugged on your hand and pulled you out the door into his pink car, with Toris waiting inside for your arrival.

-Timeskip brought to you by Meh-

You squirmed in the shiny leather seat of your best friend's car, wondering why the two men had taken you out to buy a (f/c) dress for you that fitted your frame just perfectly, along with shoes, and let Elizaveta do your hair and make up. You had no idea what was going on, and you wanted to know, now! Despite your desperate tries of asking what was going on, no one would tell you. You groaned and pushed back on the seat as the car pulled I to the parking lot of a very nice looking restaurant.

Feliks clapped excitedly and signed 'We're finally here!' To you, hands shaking from the thought of whatever was about to come.

You tiredly looked at him and signed back, 'Here for what? Why are we here?' He replied only by waving you off and letting Liet open your door and help you out. Once inside the restaurant, you were greeted by your boyfriend and a very beautifully made dinner. You smiled and walked over, almost skipping (But you knew not to, thanks to your stupid shoes) to Ivan who was looking at you expectantly.

'This is amazing...but...why is everyone making such a fuss?' You asked the Russian who was smiling like a fool. It was then he knelt down and tugged an extremely beautiful ring, a sea of diamonds and silver, with a touch of gold, and a stunning (Your birthstone) In the center of it, all in a delicate velvet box out of his pocket.

'_, marry me, da?' He smiled his innocent smile you had become so used to, seeing it every morning and night without fault. You had become dependent on it, no, on him. Tears pricked the corner of your eyes and your face had quickly become flooded with tears of joy and happiness, and finally getting what you had dreamed of. You flung yourself into him, nodding and laughing.

'Yes, a million times yes.' You continued laughing and snuggled into his neck, where you felt at home and safe. With him. The Russian hugged you tightly and was threatened with his own tears, which did eventually come. Your heart was beating and pounding against your rib cage.

He pulled back and signed one final thing; 'There is no barrier or limit to love.'

(( ...What was tha- I don't even know XD sorry for wasting your time...lol. ))


End file.
